The Shuzen family
by Kyubi1
Summary: One night in the castle Shuzen, was left a baby who just had a collar and special roll. Akasha finds him and decides to raise him with his daughter, Moka. It's a petition, please help me. New chapter!
1. Prologue

**Okay, this a petition for anyone that can help me to translate a story to English, I tried to translate my story one time but my English is... well, not so good for all. So, I know that is a very hard challenge, translate of Spanish to English is hard, but if anyone want help me, I will thank you a lot! Really!**

**I'm mexican this is really hard for me, believe it. **

**This a part of the first chapter, the story is good, I think so, Check it!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

The wind blows so strong in a very big castle and tenebrous, it was raining heavily, like a hurricane. Somebody approached to the door of the castle and hit the door with force and let something in the ground. He whispers something before to leave the place...

-Be strong and happy-. Said a voice almost broken. -And never give up, I know you can do it, goodbye.- This person disappear and sheds a tear. Seconds later, it opens the door and appear a young woman, very beautiful, with pink hair, with a dress and green eyes. She looks for somebody but nobody was there, not even a sound until she looks down.

-Bua... bua-. It was the cry of a baby, it was covered by a blanket, he has a little of blond hair, also he has a kind of scroll. The woman take the baby in her arms, in that moment, the baby opened their eyes and looked the pink haired woman, he has a deep blue eyes.

-Calm down, you will be okay-. The woman looks down again and saw a letter, she take the letter and read it. After this, she takes the things of the baby and introduces in the castle. The woman makes the child stop mourn and let him in the crib with another baby.

-You two, I hope you get along-. She touch their cheeks with gently and later she goes to see the things of the baby of blue eyes.

-"this child should have one year like my daughter"-. The pink haired, registers the basket and discovered a secret compart, she opened and took a necklace with a green stone in form of a rhomb also a little note:

_Give this necklace to the child when he will have eight years and protect him, give him a home, happiness please, and do not let it fall into the wrong hands, I can't do it anymore, thanks, if you do, I will rest in peace. Take care of Naruto._

* * *

**The story is in Spanish and it have 30 chapters, I could translate this but my English is not good, or am I wrong?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, finally a new chapter, I'm sorry for take a long time to update but, this is not easy. I was looking for a beta, but there is not answer yet, so... forgive me if this English is terrible for you. Okay, I want to explain the next thing:**

"I want cookies"** character talking.**

_"I want your blood"_** character thoughts. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One day in the Shuzen castle.**

7 years later, in the Shuzen castle.

Today is a beautiful day, the sun is shining and there are few clouds in the sky. But, not only is the day good, the castle is very lively too.

"You will never catch me, Kokoa-oneechan!" a kid of not more 8 years old ran through the halls of the castle. He has a white shirt, a little blue pants and black shoes.

"Come back here!" Kokoa has almost 7 years old and ran behind the other to catch him, she was very angry. "Wait till I get my hands on you! Look my clothes!" her clothes was dirty "Naruto-niisan!"

"That you get for not respecting your elder brother!" Naruto continued running and when he was about to turn right, someone was in the way. "Moka, get out of there!"

"Uh?" Naruto stop at right time but Kokoa did not and the three fell in the floor. "Ah... Naruto and Kokoa, You again?!"

"She started!"

"Of course not, it was you!"

"You are a stupid, Naruto-niisan" Kokoa said, she had an angry face but Naruto smiled. "Hahaha!"

"And now what? You perhaps will always be on top of me? Get out!"

"Haha, I´m sorry Moka-neesan" Naruto apologized and he and Kokoa stood up, but when they get up, both were supported on a table that had a jar and after this, the jar was broken.

Sfx: Crash!

"Ay" Moka sighed. "What I will do with you two?" the brothers took a while to react.

"It was you! You broke the jar and I will accuse you first!" the two said and pointed at the other with their fingers. "Stop saying what I said!"

"You two did it and I will accuse you first"

"But Moka-oneesama..."

"That is not just, Kokoa have the..."

"Don't say anything more, you have the fault and Kokoa too"

"But! Moka-neesan... she don't respect me and she is escaping if you don't know"

"What?" It was too late; Kokoa had slipped away while they talking and now she was ahead. "Kokoa!"

"Come back here!" Now the three kids ran to go with his mother and for accusing each other.

_"I have to go more fast if I want accuses Naruto-niisan, and then Akasha-san will punish him, yes!"_ Kokoa thought with a smile in her face.

_"Why they have to discuss all the time? They should be brothers, not enemies... ahh, but I think that is impossible for they" _Moka it was sick of their discussions, they never stop and always are accusing each other, including Moka.

The three left the garden to reach Akasha and accuse the guilty. Akasha was sitting and drinking tea, watching the landscape until they came.

"Mom, mom, Naruto and Kokoa..." Naruto covered her mouth in time.

"Don't listen to her, the really thing is..."

"Akasha-san, It was Naruto that..."

"Kokoa! Don't say lies!"

"I don't understand anything. Moka, what happened?"

"They broke a jar"

"It was Kokoa not me!"

"Of course not, it was you!" Akasha laughed and gives a smile.

"Do not worry, the good thing is you are not hurt and I will not punish no one, but Kokoa" said gently touching her orange hair "Naruto is your elder brother, you have to respect him"

"..."

"Finally! Maybe with this, Kokoa will respect me"

"And Naruto, you must respect your younger sister, Okay?"

"Okay... but she starts"

"It was you!

"That is a lie!"

"Stop!" Moka she pulled their cheeks "Naruto-niisan you act like Kokoa and you have my age"

"Th-that h-hurts"

"Besides" Akasha interrupted the punish. "today is the birthday of Naruto, remember that"

"Oh, it´s true, and my present, Kokoa-oneechan?"

"Your present? Em... well, of course I have your present... well, your present is... is a... a hug, yes! A hug!"

"What?! You... are kidding?"

"Yeah..." Kokoa ducked her head and sighed. _"I'm sorry, I forgot your birthday"_ Kokoa thought, feeling guilty. But Naruto hug her and she blushed.

"You forgot, don´t ya? Don't worry, I'm not angry. We are fighting all the time, so this is a good present after all"

"Well! To all this, Why don't play something?"

"Yes! Good idea, Moka-neesan"

"To hide" Naruto ordered.

"To trapped"

"No, Kokoa-oneechan. Hide and seek"

"To trapped!"

"Hide and seek!"

"Is the birthday of Naruto, so he choose"

"Yes!" but Kokoa and Moka ran far of Naruto "Hey!"

"But you count to one hundred!"

"Cheaters!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto"

"Yes, mom?"

"I have a present for you"

"Really? Great! What is what is?" he said impatiently.

"Close your eyes" He did it and he feel something in his chest, little and cold. "You can open your eyes now"

"Eh? A necklace?" He said, watching the object, it was a necklace in form of a rhombus of green color. "Thanks mom, it's very nice" Naruto wave's goodbye with his hand and he go to continue play "hide and seek" with his sisters. Yeah, it was another day in the Shuzen castle.


End file.
